Kairi's Time
by Sakira-chan
Summary: Kairi's been having strange dreams lately, and then two people fall from the sky! Riku? Sora? Actually it turns out to be Cloud and Roxas but...
1. Kairi's thoughts & remembrence

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like, is any of this real, or not?"_

_Kairi falls into the water and gets up, soaked._

_"You're giving me, too many things, lately you're all I need, __you smiled at me, and said,_

_Kairi spots Riku who is holding out his hand, she reaches for it but a wave comes._

_Don't get me wrong I love you, __but does that mean I have to meet, your father, __When we are older you'll understand, __what I meant when I said no,__I don't think, life is quite that simple._

_Kairi gets up to see it's evening, and looks to the shore, where Selphie and Sora arewaving and calling, Tidus is smiling, and Wakka is twirling his Blitz ball._

_When you walk away you don't hear me say, please oh baby don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go._

_Selphie and Sora tease Kairi for a moment but look up suddenly, Kairi glances at them but looks up too._

_Kairi eyes widen to see the figure falling is shaped like her, then she starts to fall backwards, back into the water._

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on, regardless of warnings, the future, doesn't scare me at all, nothing like before._

_She finds herself falling in the sky again, and falls in the water, but ends up in a different place, standing on a picture of everyone (all the good guys) in Kingdom Hearts. (Even the good heartless.) _

_Three weapons pop up, and Kairi picks up the Staff, but it dissapears, she grabs the sword, then the sheild._

"KAIRI! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled.

"Wha?" Kairi mumbled looking up.

_'Hi! I'm Kairi, I'm 15 yrs. old, I have friends and I live on Destiny islands'_

Kairi looks up startled to see a note on her desk, it says:

Hey! What's with you today? Well, anyway,

wanna go to the islands for a party tomorrow? How 'bout it?

Wakka & Tidus too!

-Selph

Kairi starts to write back.

_'Destiny Islands is peaceful, but boring, my two friends thought so too, but Riku's taken by the darkness and Sora's dissapeared or something.'_

Selphie see's the note Kairi tossed back and it says:

No thanks you, Tidus, and Wakka can go, not me.

END OF DISSCUSSION!

-Kairi

_'Our journey, or mainly Sora's, wasn't that fun, Riku was helping the Heartless and I lost my heart. I seriously didn't like it, I either watched or did nothing. But after the journey, I trained like crazy, I'm top fighter in Destiny Islands, and I learned magic,that's good I guess._

_But, if I were to have three wishes, it'd be:_

_1. I'd wish for the Heartless to stop attacking worlds and to be able to visit the worlds'_

Kairi wavesgoodbye after school.

_2. I'd wish for Riku and Sora to come back, as themselves._

_3. I'd wish to be strong enough to protect my friends, and not to be the damsel in distress anymore.'_

"Huh?" Kairi looks out of the corner of her eye. "IS THAT!" Her pupils dilate, she see's two figures falling from the sky to into the water. "RIKU! SORA!"


	2. You both fell From the sky

I made a one-shot, but I'm not sure whether not to continue it...

'Riku? Sora? Please be you.' Kairi thought paddling out to the island, "They should land around the shore, so I'll paddle to the island and get them after they fall." She murmured absent mindedly. "Please be okay.."

She paddled as hard as possible and nearly cried when she reached the island, just like old times. The figures fell but didn't get up, she presumed they were unconcious and swam towards them.

"Guys!" She cried, easily picking up both of them. It was getting dark, but she could see them a tiny bit.

They coughed but didn't open their eyes. Kairi's heart leaped, as she put them on the boat and paddled home.

(Sakira: Should I end there?... Nah.)

"Wha..." Roxas mumbled clutching his head. 'Where?' He thought looking to his right where, Cloud, was, and a girl, who was she.

"Ungh..." Cloud groaned clutching his stomach. "Who?"

"Huh?" Kairi asked blinking, but then realization dawned on her, "RIKU! SORA! YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" She cried envoloping them in a hug with strength no one knew she posessed.

"What?" they both managed to to say.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Kairi cried again.

"Wait! We aren't whoever you're talking about!" Roxas cried.

"What?" Kairi sniffed looking at them.

"We are not whoever you're talking about." Cloud managed to gasp.

"You aren't Sora or Riku?" She asked, more confused.

"No, I'm Cloud." Cloud murmured.

"Sorry, I'm Roxas."

"No, don't say sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Kairi mumbled looking down.

"How'd we get here anyway?" Roxas asked rubbing his head.

"You both fell. From the sky." Kairi mumbled.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

Sakira: I have no idea on what to do! I'm even thinking about discontinuing this fic, and I didn't even add the part about Jimminy Cricket being a perverted pedophile!


	3. Just another school day

Bleh.

Kairi sighed, it had been 1 days since Cloud and Roxas had arrived. She had told the mayor, her foster father. And he had let them stay, which was nice. They acted similar to Riku and Sora, she had realized before.

She glanced through her window blowing her crimson hair out of her face boredly.

"As Alice fell through the rabbit's hole-"

'I wonder if they're okay,' Kairi drummed her fingers.

"She came upon a rather small door-"

'Riku and Sora would die being in my house for two days by themselves.'

"As Alice drank the potion she had the most peculiar feeling,"

'If they were like Sora and Riku then they'd do something stupid.'

"She swam to shore and came upon a circle of dancing animals-"

'If they were like...'

"She dried herself and walked-"

'Riku and Sora...'

"KAIRI!" The teacher yelled throwing a piece of chalk at her.

By refleces Kairi snatched the chalk in midair, which surprised some of her classmates who knew nothing of her training, but, in the process fell out of her desk.

"Itai..." Kairi mumbled rubbing her sore bottom.

"Kairi, I really don't know what's going on with you now, but try to pay more attention." Her teacher lectured.

"Hai, gomanesai sensei." Kairi replied.

Later...

"Kairi, what's up with you?" Selphie asked.

"Ah, nothing, hahahaha...ha..." Kairi replied trying her best not to drift to la la land.

"You keep drifting off to la la land the last two days, did anything happen?" Selphie asked.

"Ah... No." Kairi said.

"Kairi..."

"What?"

"KAiri."

"Yes?"

"KAIri."

"What?"

"KAIRI!"

"Okay!" Kairi squeaked.

"Okay, now give me all the details." Selphie said excitedly.

"I was.. uh... I-"

"Look! Who are those people!" Selphie asked excitedly pointing at two very familliar faces.

"EH! CLOUD? ROXAS?" Kairi screamed.

"You know them?" Selphie asked eyes widening. Because Destiny Islands is well... An island, pretty much everyone knew everyone.

"Um... No oh _course_ not! Heh heh..." Kairi said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"KAIRI! TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!"

By Selphie's loud yell, it attracted the two's attention.

"Selphie! You're so loud!" Kairi squealed. 'Oh no, they're coming...'

"Kairi! We need to talk to you real quick!" Roxas said.

"But-" Kairi protested weakly before she was pulled away by Cloud.

"C'mon." Cloud said.

"Bye Selphie-chan." Kairi said giving a weak wave.

Selphie stood still while she watched her friend get dragged off by a two people she didn't know.

"Bye?"


	4. Heartless

Updating late is happening often isn't it?...

* * *

"Guys!! What's going on?" Kairi asked once they were farther away. 

"Heartless." Cloud answered. It was that one word. That caused Kairi's blood to run cold.

"No..." She said eyes widened in fear. "Not here... No... They were sealed and... And..."

"Kairi, remember when we fell through into this islad?" Roxas asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Well, we've been thinking, that the worlds are connecting again. We don't know how, but they are. And when the world's start to connect..."

"Heartless appear." Cloud finished and drew his sword.

"But... This world was sealed already!! How could they appear in this world??" Kairi cried.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Cloud said.

"Wait, where did they appear?"

"On that island." Roxas said and pointed to the island in the distance.

"NOO!!!!" Kairi screamed.

"What?!!!" Roxas asked.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Kairi asked urgently, and practically screaming.

"Kairi!!! Tell us what's going on!!!" Cloud said and held her by the shoulders. Sapphire clashing against sky blue.

"There's go-gonna b-be a party th-the-there..." Kairi gasped.

"What?!" Roxas yelled in disbelief.

"Tonight." Kairi croaked.

"WHAT?! It's 6:48 already!" Cloud yelled and started running toward the island. "Kairi! Stay here!" He yelled.

Kairi immedietly snapped to her senses. "No! I have to fight too!!!" She protested.

"No Kairi!" Roxas said. "Even if you're a good fighter normal weapons don't work on heartless! Go home!!" He said and pushed her into her house.

Kairi was confused. She didn't want to get in the way... But... But...

She yelled and tore off her clothes and shoved on another pair, grabbing a a long and sturdy pole that was her keepsake, she charged outside.

She stopped at the water. 'The boat...' She thought. "AARGH!!!!! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!!!" Kairi roared at herself and_ jumped_ into the ocean still holding on to the pole.

While with Cloud and Roxas...

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" They yelled.

"What? Who are you?" People asked.

"GET OUT!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!" People asked.

"GET OUT!!!" Cloud yelled and noticed a heartless. 'Aw shit.' He thought and slashed it with his sword.

"MOVE IT!!" Roxas yelled and stabbed another one.

"AAHHH!!!" The islanders screamed and ran toward the boats.

Kairi had arrived and was soaked. Water clinged to her new outfit (The one from Kingdom Hearts II).

"KAIRI?!" Selphie cried.

"Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi! You know those new people?? Well, they started yelling for everyone to get out and these scary things appeared!!!" Selphie cried and wiped her face. "I was so scared..."

"Selphie!! You have to get out of here!! Those creatures are heartless and will kill you!!! Go to the island now!!" Kairi said urgently and pointed to a boat.

"But Kairi, what about-"

"It doesn't matter!!! You don't know what these things are!!"

"Kair! You have to tell me!!!" Selphie said.

"NO!! There's no time!!! Go SELPHIE!!!" Kairi yelled, but then quieted suddenly, "I can't... I can't lose you too... I can't... Lose everyone..." Kairi whispered.

"Kairi... Will you really be okay?" Selphie asked.

"Yes... Now please go, and stay away from shadows, even your own." Kairi said and ran.

With Roxas and Cloud again...

"Why the hell is there so many?!" Cloud growled.

"I don't know, but just keep swinging." Roxas mumbled.

"Watch out!!!" Cloud yelled.

Roxas watched as a heartless leaped upon him. 'No.' He thought breifly.

Suddenly a pole swung over and hit the heartless's head, in a way... (It really just went through)

"Stay... Away..." Kairi managed to gasp.

"KAIRI?!!" Cloud and Roxas cried in unison.

"Huh?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Cloud asked.

"I don't want to be left behind again!! I promised I'd never hide like that and let other people fight for me!!!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Kairi..." They mumbled.

Suddenly a heartless leaped up and tried to pounce Kairi. "NO!!!" Kairi yelled and held up her pole to defend herself but the heartless would only go through.

Suddenly a light engulfed the pole and the pole had turned into a flowered keyblade. (The one from Kingdom Hearts II)

Kairi grinned and swung it once. The heartless disentegrated.

Cloud, Roxas, and Kairi all lifted their weapons and charged toward the remaining heartless delivering the final blow.

They disentegrated. The heartless were gone and Destiny Islands was safe.

A light shown toward the Secret Place, and Kairi followed it with Roxas and Cloud in tow. "Hey! It's the Keyhole!" She said and glanced at her keyblade. "I saw Sora do this before." She murmured and lifted her keyblade facing the keyhole. A beam of light emmited from the tip and connected to the hole. Another light engulfed them, but a calmer, softer one, a sort of reassuring one.

Kairi smiled.

"Finally. It's all-" Roxas was cut off by another erruption of light, but instead of the keyhole, it came from the door in the Secret Place. The door had opened. Kairi's eyes widened. 'Just like before...' She thought but suddenly felt two different hands grab hers from both sides as she fell through the light...

* * *

Late... (Begs for forgivenice.) 


	5. Traverse Town

I'm not completely sure about a few things... And um... No Cloud isn't Riku's nobody, sorry... And yes, I'm updating really late...

* * *

_"Kairi..."_

_"Kairi..."_

Kairi knew she was asleep, and she knew she was dreaming. It wasn't like the other dreams, it was weird, it felt like she was being engulfed in warm light, it let her know her friends were near, and-

"KAIRI!!!" Someone shouted.

"KYAAH!!" Kairi screamed.

"Finally. If you hadn't gotten up we would've had too drag you everywhere." Cloud muttered.

Kairi blinked. She was somewhere else now, a city full of lights and buildings. Traverse Town?

"Heh heh, sorry for yelling at you like that, but we were afraid something was attacking your head." Roxas said sheepishly.

"My head?" Kairi asked, then felt her head for any bruises.

"No, not like that, like attacking mentally." Roxas replied.

"Is that possible?" Kairi asked.

"For some people." Cloud muttered.

Kairi thought for a second. Sora had been having alot of weird dreams before he became keybearer, and she had been having weird dreams... So...

"Am I a keybearer?" Kairi asked.

Cloud blinked. So did Roxas. "Pretty much, but I have no idea how you got the keyblade. It's supposed to be given to the person that has the strongest heart."

"So does that mean I have the strongest heart? Can I find them now? If I travel to different worlds??" Kairi asked.

"Yes, who are you talking about, and you'll have to travel to different worlds whether you like it or not." Cloud replied, answering all her questions.

"Oh... " Kairi said. Then she realized she wasn't holding her keyblade. "EEP!!! Where is it??" She cried and searched around.

"If you're looking for your keyblade, then it's on your neck." Roxas said.

Kairi checked her neck and realized there was a small necklace around it. The chain was a silvery-gold, and the pendant was a small and round papou fruit. "This isn't the keyblade." She said.

Cloud sweatdropped. "It _is_, just a more convinent form, so it's easier to carry around." He muttered.

"How do I change it back?" She asked.

"We don't know." Roxas said.

"EH?! But I'll need it!!" Kairi cried.

"You'll figure it out." Roxas assured.

Kairi didn't look convinced, but decided to ask another question. "What do you guys do? Or what are you supposed to do?"

"We're supposed to protect the keybearer and try to seperate the worlds again." Cloud sighed.

Kairi snickered. "Did you decide that by yourself?"

"Nope, King Mickey did." Roxas answered.

"Oh... But, since you guys are supposed to protect me, does that mean that you guys are gonna follow me everywhere?"

"We can't do that right now, first, we have to figure out how to _travel_ to other worlds."

"Didn't you do that already? Or can't you use a gummy ship?" Kairi asked.

"We don't actually have a gummy ship right now," Roxas said sheepishly, "You see, we first arrived in your world by King Mickey, he sent us there with magic, and we ended up here because your world, or island, had a door to other worlds, which not all worlds have, so now we need to get a gummy ship to travel."

"Well, we need to forget about that for now, right now we need to treat your wounds." Cloud muttered.

Kairi realized it did hurt a little. "Oh, I'm bleeding." She said, slightly surprised.

"C'mon." Cloud told Roxas and Kairi, then led them to a small shop.

"We'll get a potion here."

Eventually Kairi's wounds were healed and she was just wandering around.

"Hi!" A small voice chirped.

"Huh?" Kairi asked, and looked down to see a small moogle. But this one was slightly different. Instead of bat wings, it had small fluffy angel wings, and it had a little ruffle around its neck. Plus it didn't say 'kupo' like the other moogles.

"Hi?" She asked.

"You're new here, right?" The moogle said.

"Yep, I'm Kairi." Kairi answered.

"I'm Mochi." Mochi said. Then he noticed the chain around her neck. "You're the new keybearer??"

"How'd you know?" Kairi asked.

"The one who created me told me, that, when I meet a girl with red hair, pink clothes, and a star necklace, she is the female keybearer and I must follow her!" Mochi said.

"Eh?" Kairi said. 'That sounds weird... But I guess it's alright, Mochi's really cute!' "Well, I guess it's alright, but Cloud and Roxas might not be that happy about it..."

"I don't mind!" Mochi chirped.

Kairi's eyes were suddenly sparkly. "SQUEE!!! So cute!!" She squealed and hugged him.

Later...

"No."

"Please??" Kairi pleaded. Making her eyes were extra watery.

"No."

"Roxas?" Kairi asked, hoping for backup.

"I don't think it's a good idea either." He answered firmly.

"Darn... But c'mon, it's a moogle!!!! He's so tiny he could fit in my backpack, or I could just hold him in my arms, plus I can pay for him!!" Kairi said, trying her best at negotiating, which she usually sucked at... Usually.

"No."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Kairi asked, slightly confused.

"Why should I answer?"

Kairi sighed, it was obvious that these guys were way better at denying than she was good at begging. Life's unfair.

"But Mochi-chan's so tiny!!!" Kairi pleaded again.

Cloud and Roxas shuddered _that_ was why they didn't want _Mochi-chan_, along...

"No."

"Aren't I pleading good enough??"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Kairi groaned. Seriously! How could they be so stubborn??

"Okay, tell me why, Mochi-chan can't come." Kairi said arrogantly, with a hip out.

Roxas and Cloud looked at eachother. No way in hell were they going to admit they didn't want to lose to a moogle. Or in their words, a fat animal that has wings.

"That... Thing, is going to cause trouble... And, heartless will probably go after it, since it obviously has no way to defend itself." Cloud muttered.

"I can protect Mochi-chan." Kairi said stubbornly.

"Heartless are after you, and if they see the thing around you, they'll go after it too, and I think you'll have quite a bit of trouble defending you and... It." Cloud said.

Kairi sighed. There was only one way out of this. "If you don't let me bring Mochi-chan, then I'll cry while following you guys _everywhere_, and I'll be really annoying. Plus, I'm really good at acting, so I can make you guys seem like really bad guys..." Kairi said sinisterly.

Cloud and Roxas frowned, they didn't like where this was going.

"So?" Kairi asked.

"Fine..." They muttered in defeat.

"YAY!!!" Kairi cheered.

"Kairi?" Mochi asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I go to sleep?" Mochi asked.

"Okay." Kairi answered and put him in her arms.

_"Queee..."_ Mochi sighed and fell asleep.

"Isn't he the most cutest thing?" Kairi whispered.

The two guys just turned away pouting slightly.

"C'mon, I wasn't being too mean, I'm just really good at this stuff!" Kairi cheered and dragged them along.

"Well, let's just go to Cid's, we really need a gummy ship." Roxas sighed.

Later...

"How much?" Kairi asked.

"100,000 munny." Cid repeated.

"How... How could we afford that??" Kairi asked.

Cid chewed on his toothpick thoughtfully, "Since I know why you all need the gummy ship, than I guess I'll give you half off."

"50,000?" Roxas asked. "That's still too much."

"Can't help ya there." Cid answered and rubbed his head. "The kind of ship ya want, the kind that can travel to other worlds, everyone wants too. You all aren't the only ones that want to get rid of the heartless. The only reason I'm givin' ya a discount is cause you got a keybearer." He said and pointed to Kairi. He rubbed his head again. "Look, I'll put this ship on hold, for only one week. If you don't get the money by then I'm gonna have to let the deal go."

Kairi frowned. "Fine!" She said determined.

Cloud sighed.

Roxas groaned.

Later...

"How can you be such an idiot?" Cloud muttered.

"Hey!! What else could we have done?" Kairi protested.

"We could've tried to contact the king, and then we might've been able to get some help." Roxas said.

"..." Kairi never thought of that.

"It seems ya'll need some help." A small voice said.

They all looked around. No one was there.

"I'm down here." The voice said.

They all looked down.

"OMG!!! It's a talking migdet!" Kairi gasped.

"Talking cricket lil' lady." Jimmeny said. "Now, I hear you all are having a problem."

Cloud glanced suspiciously at him. "Like?"

"You need munny for a gummy ship, am I right?"

"Yes, how did you know??" Kairi said in surprise.

Cloud and Roxas groaned. She seriously needed to stop giving away info.

"I can go into certian places unnoticed." Jimmeny chuckled. "But I have a feeling I can help you fine young men."

Cloud and Roxas backed away slightly. He had spoken quite strangely.

"O-kaay..." Roxas said uncertainly. "How can you help us?"

"I can find you all jobs, and they'll suit your pretty little faces just as well." Jimmney said with a wink.

Roxas and Cloud pulled Kairi away slightly, and placed themselves behind her a bit. This guy was seriously scaring them.

(BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Gay Jimmeny!!! Me and my sis made up this part!!!)

"Really??" Kairi asked. She had not realized what Jimmeny was doing.

"Of course, especially for those foxy boys behind you." Jimmeny said flirtasiously. Though he was clearly making Roxas and Cloud uncomfortable.

"Kairi, let's go, please." Roxas begged.

"Why?" She asked.

"We have to leave. NOW." Cloud ordered.

"But he's gonna help us out." Kairi protested.

"Yes, I can help young men in many ways."

Cloud and Roxas gaped at him and tried to get Kairi to move.

Eventually, Cloud lifted her up on his shoulders and dragged her away.

"Call me!" Jimmeny called.

Roxas shuddered and told Cloud to run faster.

Later...

"GUYS!!!" Kairi cheered.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"I found us a job!!!" Kairi cheered. "It's high pay and all we have to do is wait on tables!"

Cloud's eyes narrowed. It sounded strange. "What's the catch?"

"Oh yeah, it turns out other people want the job too." Kairi said.

When they signed up for it, they found that the pay was more than enough for the gummy ship. As long as Cid kept the discount open.

"Now, we just have to wear these outfits and wait on a bunch of tables, the six people with the most complimentary tips, and wait the best, get the job." Kairi instructed. "But there's other people who want this job too, so we have to be careful."

Cloud and Roxas looked around the room where alot of people had entered. Most of them seemed to have an air of arrogance around them, so they had to watch for tricks.

"Okay, let's go!" Kairi cheered and pumped a fist into the air.


	6. Get a job

Kairi's time is officially on hold... ... ...

... On second thought, forget that was even said.

* * *

Kairi squirmed uncomfortably. She didn't want to do this anymore. "I don't wanna do this anymore..." She whined. 

"You're the one that suggested it in the first place!!!" Cloud roared in her ear.

"I know! But I didn't know we had to wear _that_..." She said in disgust and pointed at the dress she was given. It was a waitresse's dress. Black and white with frills and went right above her knees. "Ewww..." She groaned.

Roxas sighed and adjusted his tie. He and Cloud were wearing matching uniforms, black and white, like Kairi's, except with black slacks and clip-on tie. "All we have to do is wait on tables?"

Kairi flipped open the rules book. "Yep, but the owner is really weird, he makes a whole contest just about getting a job here... And he's paying alot, but his customers look scary." She showed them their pictures and notes. "Seriously, one likes to eat mozzerella cheese with every meal, and another's vegaterian but the salads he orders are crazy." She mumbled.

They walked out to the room and lined up with the others. Cloud looked to his right and noticed one of thecontestants were taking something out of his pocket. He smirked and stuck whatever it was on one of the people next to him. Cloud frowned.

Kairi glanced around the room. Everyone looked confident and happy. She suddenly noticed another person who stood out a bit. It was a small girl who had messy black hair and looked scared. She shivered and figdeted with her dress. Kairi looked at her for a long moment before turning her head.

Roxas stood straight and tried his best to look natural. He noticed Kairi and Cloud were staring at other people and noticed a strange smell in the room. It smelled alot like perfume, but with a sickly wisp of some other scent in it. He didn't think it was a good idea to try to track it down after his head started to feel a bit woozy.

"Attention!!!" A musical voice sang. It was a guy with blond hair and and he looked like the kind of person that was a heartthrob. "Hello, I'm in charge of this resteraunt while the owner's out! Anyways, we are starting... Now!"

Kairi immedietly followed Cloud and Roxas who were already serving. She glared at herself and quickened her pace, she found a table and stood next to it. "Hello, what would you like today?" She asked as politelty and peacefully as possible.

Kairi didn't notice when someone lightly sprayed something one her, but she did notice the smell.

"Um, actually we're just leaving." The lady at the table mumbled, looking sick.

"Huh, why??" Kairi asked.

"There's this smell... It's sort of making us sick." The man said sluggishly.

Kairi normally would have protested, but she noticed a sickly stench too. She grimaced and tried to keep herself from pinching her nose knowing it would probably offend the owner. But then again, the owner was pretty weird... But best not to risk it.

Kairi nodded and helped them leave the resteraunt and even stepped outside for air.

Cloud HATED being a waiter. Almost automatically he was called to a table with a really big lady and an almost equally big man. The lady was ALWAYS 'giggling' and trying to twist herself around to see people, and the fat guy was constantly snorting in return to her, and he was constantly calling Cloud brat!!!! BRAT!!!! That coud describe Kairi, but _he_ should just stab his ass and leave!!! He ground his teeth together and noticed Kairi wasn't there.

Roxas was getting looks. The kind of, he's so cute!!! looks. Cloud was getting some too, but he was too busy fuming to notice anything. Suddenly Roxas noticed Kairi was nowhere to be seen.

Kairi was afraid to enter the resteraunt. She was mostly afraid she'd collapse and lose the job. She frowned. She was going to lose the job by standing here. So she casually walked back in.

Kairi tried to ignore the nautios smell, but her head was getting more and more cloudy. Her trained arms were slowly becoming weak and useless. Her legs had deteriotrated to jello, and her eyes blurred. She could've sworn someone nearby smirked, but she was too scatter-brained to notice.

She suddenly realized her body wasn't moving. 'I'm gonna fall...' She thought and began to sway. 'We can't get the gummi ship now... The heartless will...'

_'KAIRI!!!!'_

She shot up. She knew that voice... But she didn't know whose it was... She couldn't tell is it was Sora's, Riku's or just another person. She bit her lip. But she knew one thing. The owner of that voice did not want her to give up. So she picked up her feet and continued serving.

Cloud and Roxas smelled something. It was off Kairi, they were pretty sure, everytime she passed them they smelled it and she looked like she was ready to collapse. They nodded to eachother and walked swiftly toward her.

Kairi foggily remembered being grabbed and then falling asleep. Or half-asleep.

"Kairi!!!" Cloud hissed. "What the hell is up with you??" He shook her and realized she was asleep.

The next day...

"I'M SORRY!!!!" Kairi wailed. "WAAHH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL ASLEEP!!!" SHe was crying hysterically and squeezing the life out of Mochi-chan.

Cloud sighed and scratched his head. "You were drugged so it couldn't be helped."

Roxas nodded. "And we have two days still."

Kairi sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe I fell asleep.." She sighed. Being useless and weighing everyone down was still in her department...

"Hello!!" A tiny voice chirped.

Cloud' and Roxas's faces turned pale. That voice...

"Jimminy Cricket?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, now I was sent here to tell you and those two fine boys over there that you's all been excepted for the jobs you all were after." He said.

"NANI???!!!!!!" Kairi, and Roxas cried. Cloud just looked surprised.

"REALLY?! REALLY?! REALLY?! RREEAAAALLL????!!!!" Kairi exclaimed.

But Jimminy Cricket was gone. So Kairi turned around and face Cloud and Roxas.

"REALLY?! REALLY?! REALLY?! RREEAAAALLL????!!!!" Kairi exclaimed. (Again)

"YES! SO SHUT-UP!!" Cloud roared. He wasn't actually sure, but he didn't see a reason why Jimminy would need to lie.

Kairi cheered and hugged Mochi-chan.

Later...

The owner explained the reason he was letting them have the jobs was because Kairi was a keybearer, and it suited Kairi jus fine.

"Yaay!!!! Now we can go to other worlds, and I can take a bath!!!" Kairi squealed. "By the way, now that we got our paycheck for the gummy ship, where are we going first?"

Cloud frowned. "The closest world."

"Which one?"

"We're not so sure yet." Roxas said.

Kairi whined and sat down with Mochi propped on her lap. "_When_ are we going?"

"Soon, we still need to get our things packed, we don't know how long we're going to stay at these new worlds." Roxas said.

"New worlds?" Kairi asked.

"Che, these aren't the worlds we know anymore, not the ones that Sora discovered. These are whole new ones." Cloud said.

Kairi slowly smiled. "YAAYY!!!!!!!!! YAAYY!!!!"

Cloud and Roxas frowned at her. "What?" They both asked in unison.

Kairi grinned at them. "Now, when I see Riku and Sora, I can tell them about my own adventures!!! I can tell them how I met you guys and everything!!!" She said happily. Roxas and Cloud looked at their feet uncomfortably.

Kairi smiled and pulled them along. "So, we need potions, definetly alot, and I saved alot of munny, so we also need clothes, and soap, and-"

Roxas and Cloud smiled a bit. Weird girl.

"Hey, are you guys even listening to me??"


	7. A little kid's worst Nightmare

I'm soooo tired.. Reading webcomics late at night does that to you.

* * *

"Ehhh???!!!" Kairi exclaimed. "You don't know where we're going??" She asked. 

"No, of course not." Cloud said, steering the ship.

"The main thing we need to worry about is dodging heartless ships." Roxas said, looking at a map.

Kairi pouted and sat back down. She whispered to Mochi, "Hey, what world do you think we're gonna go to?"

"Maybe a big world! With alot of animals!" Mochi said.

She leaned over to see what Roxas was looking at. "Roxas, isn't that Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Are we gonna visit it?" Kairi asked.

"Probably, if heartless are there." Roxas said, flipping through the map.

Kairi bit her lip. She did not have good memories of Hollow Bastion, but she knew she'd probably have to face it sooner or later. Hopefully later.

"We're here." Cloud said.

Kairi and Roxas looked up. The world they were staring at... It was very dark... Or more of, it was scary looking.

"Kyaah!!! It looks so cute!!" Kairi squealed.

"Ugh.." Cloud muttered.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Roxas said, turning a little green.

"Hey!! Shut-up!! It _is_ too cute!!" Kairi roared.

"Uh-huh." Roxas said.

"It is!!!" Kairi said. "Hmmph! None of you understand a girl's mind."

'I don't think you do either...' Roxas and Cloud thought in unison.

"Mochi's scared!" Mochi said, trembling.

"Ohh!!! Mochi-chan, it's okay, there's nothing to be scared of. When we get rid of the heartless then you don't need to worry." Kairi assured.

Cloud and Roxas blanched. Then Kairi glared at them.

"Wait, how do we land?" Kairi asked.

"We go to the ground." Cloud said.

"No!! I mean, won't that alert people even a tiny bit?" Kairi asked.

"We always do it secretly. But sometimes people see through it and attack." Roxas said.

Kairi gulped, and hugged Mochi, who took this as a sign of affection rather than a need of comfort, and purred.

"We are landing." Cloud said.

"Gah!!" Kairi cried amd braced herself. She closed her eyes, and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Uhh... Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"Cannot speak. Bracing self for oncoming manslaughter." Kairi said still not moving.

"..."

"We sorta... Already landed..." Roxas said slowly.

Kairi blinked and opened her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. And hurry up or we'll go out without you." Cloud said, getting ready to open the door.

"Eh??! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!" Kairi exclaimed and dragged Mochi and Roxas (who was already walking) outside.

Outside was.. Cute... Like there was flowers everywhere, and everything was all colorful, and yeah... It didn't look like the way it looked when they were all far away from it.

"Auuughhh..." Kairi... Said?

"Um.. This is new..." Roxas mumbled.

"Yeah..." Cloud said.

"Ew."Mochi said.

"That's not nice!" Kairi scolded. But she was thinking some stuff very similar.

Suddenly they heard little chirping noises and noticed a pathway.

"So... Flowery.." Kairi mumbled.

"Ugh..." Cloud groaned.

"Eh heh heh..." Roxas chuckled nervously. And they walked along the pretty and colorful road until they came across a heartless.

"GAH!" Kairi cried and slashed it. "He-ey! My keyblade!" She exclaimed happily.

Cloud gave a sigh of relief and Roxas just shook his head.

"WAH! Mochi's scared!" Mochi whimpered.

"Ohh, it's okay Mochi-chan, I'm here." She said and started cooing and stuff.

Roxas and Cloud rolled their eyes.

Kairi stuck her tongue at them. And then they walked, then they came across a... Bunny thing. It was white, big, and yellow. Kairi's eyes glistened.

"C... CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi squealed.

"..." Cloud and Roxas dotted.

"KYAH!!!" Kairi screamed. She tried to jump up and hug it when...

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The bunny thing yelled, suddenly showing it's ridiculously gigantour blood covered teeth.

"Guh... KKKKKKKKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi screamed.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas cried.

"!" -Cloud did that.

So, now they were beung chased by a ginourmas bunny thing, and the bunny thing rawr'd, and made them all scream except Cloud, because it was so scary. And it went RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAH!!!!!!!!!!... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kairi screamed when the bunny thing's spit nearly landed on her.

"Wah, WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled when the bunny thing's spit landed on him and was burning his sleeve.

"..." Cloud was running around and giving the bunny thing fatal cuts... Yet it wouldn't die. Like seriously, he practically killed it already, but it was still alive and rawring around. Or maybe that's just because I don't like Cloud or that bunny thing and now they both are suffering... But then again the bunny thing doesn't feel pain... So maybe it's just Cloud.

"RUN!!!" Kairi screamed.

And that's what they did.

"T-that was no-not no-normal..." Roxas stuttered.

"Why the hell wouldn't it die? It already lost so much blood..." Cloud mumbled to himself.

Kairi shivered and held her knees. "I never saw a monster like that... I've only met heartless... Are there others like that?" She asked.

Roxas scratched his head. "Well, if a monster like that exists in another world..."

Kairi stuck her tongue out. "Weren't you guys supposed to telll me this?"

"If we had known there was something _that_ dangerous we would have considered it." Cloud said.

Kairi stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ne... Is that...?" Roxas pointed a shaking finger toward a shaking bush.

A cute tiny cat popped out and mewed.

"Gah!" Kairi yelped in surprise.

Roxas backed up and stood behind Kairi, who was holding out Mochi and trying to look threatening.

Cloud blinked.

The cute cat mewed again and curled up by Kairi, looking up at her.

Kairi hesitently reached down and touched it. "Kyyyyyyyaaaaaahhh!!! It's fur is so soft..." She said dreamly.

Suddenly the cat smiled.

It had huge teeth.

"KKYYYAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi screamed.

"GWWWAAAHHH!!!" Roxas cried.

Cloud stabbed it with his sword.

"RWAAR! MRROOWWW!!!" The cat moaned, trying to move or push the sword away.

"Oh... My... God... IT'S STILL ALIVE!! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!!!!" Kairi screamed.

"Oh my freakin' god..." Roxas groaned.

"Why the hell isn't it dead?" Cloud mumbled to himself.

"Ewee ew ew eeewww..." Kairi paniced.

Mochi foamed.

Suddenly they heard a cracking sound. Sorta like Hell splitting open... And then demons pop up everywhere...

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A zillion evil sharp and scary animals screeched.

Kairi, Mochi, Roxas, and Cloud all paled and ran away. They ran so fast, so filled with fear that they didn't notice a sign. It read:

**WELCOME TO NIGHTMARE LAND.**

(The Nightmare part was crossed out and there was happy dream land scrawled somewhere up there... There was also a head with a stick through it, but it was covered by a paper bag. And the entrance was extremely cute and fluffy and candy looking. But there was also blood streaks trailing along the pathway, so it didn't help much...)

When they were all finally in the gummi ship and safe up high, Kairi gulped air.

"I don't ever want to go there again." Kairi whimpered.

"Who does?.." Roxas asked.

".. Why the hell didn't they die?" Cloud muttered.

Mochi purred sleepily.

* * *

And by the way, if any of you had happened to read A Song of Pain, this is the place where Miffy visited when her arm was supposedly eaten somewhere around chapter 7... 


	8. Cloud's Different

La-dee-da-da-daaaahhh!!

* * *

"I don't wanna become a keyblade master anymore..." Kairi mumbled, rubbing her shoulders. 

"Don't chicken out now, that thing earlier was just a minor interference." Cloud said, trying to stop his legs from shaking.

Roxas was trying to drink some tea, but he was shaking so much he could barely hold still. And whenever he caught a look insider the cup he could swear he saw a little sharp-toothed demon smiling up at him and beckoning him to take a sip. Roxas was close to crying.

Kairi shakily held Mochi and tried not to ask what world they were going to next. "What world are we going to next?" Kairi asked. Dammit.

"I have no idea. Right now we just need to get somewhere." Cloud muttered, looking at the dashboard of the ship.

Kairi grumbled and glanced out the window. She still couldn't get over how different space looked like. There were bright, twinkling, silver stars and the rest was just a large, vacant, empty space. She stole a look at everyone else, none of them seemed to be appreciating it.

'I guess they got so used to the sight it's not that incredible anymore...' She thought, tugging a flaming lock of hair.

"GAAH!!" Roxas cried, flapping the front of his shirt where he had spilled all his tea because he thought he saw the demon thing trying to get out of the cup. Kairi blinked, knocked out of her stupor.

"What??" Cloud asked, holding a sword.

"O-oh nothing..." Roxas mumbled, and tossed the tea into the sink. "I'll just go and change."

Kairi was asleep.

Cloud poked her. She didn't move. He poked her again. She was still. He poked her again. She bit his finger. Really hard.

"You don't touch a girl while she's sleeping!!" Kairi exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth.

"You bit me!" Cloud cried, examining his gloved hand carefully. She could had rabies. "You wouldn't happen to have rabies, would you?"

"No!! Of course not!!" Kairi cried. "I'm not an animal!!"

Cloud gave her a look. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Kairi pouted. "Roxas! Cloud's being a poop-head!!" Kairi shouted, running toward his room and banging on the door.

"What?! I am not!!" Cloud shouted too, trying to drown out Kairi's.

Roxas peeked out of the safety of his room. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah! Cloud's being a poop." Kairi explained, violet eyes shining.

"I was not!!" Cloud protested, shoving Kairi out of Roxas's view.

"He was!!" Kairi said, shoving him harder, so he fell.

Roxas's eyes widened. 'Is it just me, or is Cloud acting a bit.. Weird?'

"Cloud, are you feeling okay?" Roxas asked.

Cloud frowned and blinked. "Yes, I'm fin-" He was interrupted by a large CRASH!!!!

Oh crap.

Kairi was uncomfortably on a chair, and not the seat of the chair, the leg was sticking up and it jammed against her stomach. Cloud and Roxas were both pressed against the window because two beanie bags Kairi insisted on bringing were crushing them. Mochi was inside the beanie bags.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, groaning.

"No." Cloud mumbled.

"Yes." Roxas lied.

"Okay then." Kairi mumbled, forcing herself off the chair leg. "Ow, whose chair is this?"

No one replied. They couldn't see her.

Kairi stepped on top a beanbag, much to Cloud's uncomfort, and pried Mochi loose from the other one. Then she shoved off the beanbag on top of Roxas, still much to Cloud's uncomfort. _Then_ she took the beanbag off Cloud.

"Geez." Kairi groaned, "Now I hurt." Mochi squeaked in agreement. Then he coughed out the stuff in beanbags.

"Well, looks like we crash-landed." Roxas said, rubbing his cheek.

"But where?" Cloud asked.

They all hesitantly exited, and Kairi had to lift Mochi to the button to open the door because she was too short. Either that or the button was too high.

The place they landed looked rather normal. Comfortable looking houses with green lawns, and several children were playing tag or something.

"Uhh... So, where's the heartless?" Kairi whispered to Roxas.

"I'm not sure, but, we gotta check in a hotel now. Since the gummi ship's dead."

"I wanna play." Cloud whined, tugging Kairi's shirt and pointing to the children.

Kairi stared at him in amazement.

"Cloud, are you sure you're okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yep!" He grinned at him.

Roxas's eye twitched, now he was freaked out.

Kairi was still looking confused. Mochi curled up in her arms and went to sleep.

"Well, I guess we should ask those kid's parents where a hotel is." Roxas said, shrugging.

Kairi followed, with Cloud hanging on to her shirt.

"Excuse me, do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" Roxas asked a small girl with a blue ribbon in her hair.

The girl looked up, confused, and stared uncomfortably at Kairi and Roxas. "Umm, no.. But mommy said not to talk to strangers."

Roxas blinked. Maybe he did come off a little creepy.

"Oh no, we just need to ask them if they know where a hotel is." Kairi said, shoving Roxas away. She beamed at the little girl. The little girl seemed to open up a little and gave Kairi a shy and sweet smile.

"If you want to know where the hotel is, it's up the street." The girl said, mostly to Kairi.

Kairi grinned again. "Thankies! Bye now!" She said, dragging Roxas and Cloud up the street.

The little girl looked at her small red ball that she had been just about ready to play with before those people had come. Now she wished they were here to play with instead of this dumb ball.

"Lily, who were you talking to?" Lily's mother asked the small girl now known as Lily. "Those weren't strangers, were they? You shouldn't talk to strangers."

"They weren't mommy. They wanted to talk to you and daddy because they needed to find the hotel." Lily said truthfully.

"Oh my, they were travellers I bet. I wonder how they got here, they don't look like they come from here at all. Yes, I bet they were travellers." Lily's mother said worridely.

"Are they those yellow-eyed scary things that go around town at night? The strangers that you told me to not talk to?" Lily asked fearfully.

"No, of course not sweety, they were only travellers. But I do wish I could've been out here to warn them. They're going to be terrified all day." Lily's mother sighed, then took Lily's hand and brought her back inside.

* * *

"Here we are!!" Kairi sighed happily. It had been a long walk. Cloud had whined that he needed to use the bathroom about 10 min. ago. Now he threatened to pee his pants if they didn't get inside fast enough. 

They checked in using a self-operated machine, since apparently it was a holiday.

"Kairi." Roxas asked, while Cloud had went into the bathroom.

"Hmm?" She asked. She had been thinking about entering the male bathroom. She had always wondered what it'd look like.

"Does Cloud seem a bit... Different to you?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah!! I thought I was the only one to notice!!" Kairi gasped.

"Me too! I-" Kairi interrupted him.

"He's so much more fun now!!" Kairi cried happily.

Roxas stopped talking.


End file.
